Firestar~Fix You
Template glitching. Will add later. >.> Firestar is dying in battle, and the songfic focuses mainly on his memories. Not finished yet. ~ ~ When you try your best, but you don't succeed When you get what you want, but not what you need When you feel so tired, but you can't sleep Stuck in reverse Firestar slashed down Tigerstar's flank. Only a few cats from the Dark Forest remained to get rid of, and the Clans would be safe. He missed, giving Tigerstar the chance to pin him down. I can't die like this! Not at Tigerstar's claws! He struggled, and was almost able to break free, when another cat added their claws to the battle. He recognised who it was immediately, and knew that because of this, it was a fight he could not win. Ivypool. His worst enemy and his own kin. The blows struck again and again, and he was powerless to stop them. Suddenly, two cats fought for him, though it may have been too late. Lionblaze tackled Tigerstar, and Dovewing fought her sister. The Dark Forest was falling, but so was he... And the tears come streaming down your face When you lose something you can't replace When you love someone, but it goes to waste Could it be worse? Sandstorm. Spottedleaf. He would see them again. He remembered whenever the two had died. Spottedleaf had been killed by Clawface, who Graystripe had killed. And Sandstorm...sweet Sandstorm had been lost under Blackstar's claws. Firestar had taken a life from him afterwards. But Sandstorm had no lives to lose. Lights will guide you home And ignite your bones And I will try to fix you He was standing in the plains of StarClan, all nine of his lives swirling into one starry pelt. The ways he had died were so awful. Would they be able to turn into one body again? Would he be whole in StarClan? The stench of blood hit him. Even in StarClan, the Dark Forest reigned. Firestar realised with a jolt of alarm why it was so easy to kill them. They're here-all of them. They hadn't died. They had been waiting. And high up above or down below When you're too in love to let it go But if you never try you'll never know Just what you're worth He looked around the starry clearing. Sandstorm and Spottedleaf, dead once more. How many times would he have to fight these battles? They were gone now; gone for good. Killed and killed again. How many times would he lose those he cared about? No more, he hoped. He hoped they were dead for good. He hoped they would never have to die again. Lights will guide you home And ignite your bones And I will try to fix you "Firestar. It's about time you showed up." He whirled round. Tigerstar, with two other cats he did not recognize, but their names came to his mind as easily as his own did. Mapleshade. Thistleclaw. '' "I knew it would come to this. Me killing you," said the dark tabby, '''Tears stream down your face' When you lose something you cannot replace Tears stream down your face And I ' Tears stream down your face' I promise you I will learn from my mistakes Tears stream down your face And I Lights will guide you home And ignite your bones And I will try to fix you Category:Songfics Category:Graceglow's Songfics